


Surprises Never Cease

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony is involved in an explosion and slips into a coma, Ziva is distrought, but is she really worst off? Team Gibbs struggles through this difficult time, along with...since when is he Tony's father?





	Surprises Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

“Probie get away from there,” Tony snapped.

“Why, I’m not stupid Tony I’m just as much an agent as you are.”

“I never said you weren’t an agent, now get away from there!” Tony said, he sounded almost like I do when I get angry with them.

McGee quickly backed away. Ziva looked at him in awe.

“You two go on ahead I’ll fallow right after you, I’m faster than you. Don’t argue with me David! It’s true and you know it, now go!”

They walked quickly out I stayed where I was in the parking lot with my binoculars. I can hear as the other two walk towards the exit. Once their almost out I hear Tony whisper something that was completely inaudible. I only wished I could hear it and I saw Ziva’s brows furrow in confusion as she tried to figure out what he had said.

As soon as they were out of the building and about ten feet away there was an explosion.

“Tony!” Ziva cried.

“He’ll be fine you can’t go in now. Don’t worry this isn’t the first time he’s set of a bomb,” McGee said grabbing her around the waist so she couldn’t run after him.

But it was different this time. I could feel it, it was different from the last time. He shouldn’t be taking this long.

“Tony,” Ziva yelled again.

“Ziva you can’t go after him.” McGee snapped gripping her tighter.

“Yes I can,” Ziva yelled shoving out of Tim’s grasp and running to the building now on fire.

After what seemed like forever she came running out dragging Tony behind her.

“We need an ambulance,” She called voice shaking.

She coughed a couple time before dropping to the ground to check for a pulse.

“McGee, ambulance now!” I snapped.

“Right boss,” he said whipping out his iPhone.

He talked quickly into the phone telling the operator where we were and what was needed.

After what seemed like forever the ambulance finally got there. Ziva wanted to ride with Tony but I couldn’t let her as I was team leader it was my responsibility but I made sure that the police escort took her with them.

“Where is he,” she demanded when she met me in the emergency room.

“He’s being looked at by the doctor.” I said calmly.

“But,” She started.

“Relax Ziva he’ll be fine you can see him later. Why don’t you go get some rest.”

“No.”

I just shook my head not wanting to get into it with her. After about two hours the doctor finally came out.

“Um, L.J. Gibbs?”

“Yeah,” I said standing Ziva right behind me.

“There were some minor cuts, some burns and a few broken ribs and his left Radius is broken and I’m very sorry to tell you that he is comatose. There is no saying when or whether he will wake up. If you would like to go and see him he is in room 308.”

“Thank you doctor.” I said shooting a look a Ziva so she wouldn’t lash out at the poor man.

“Not a problem, and of course NCIS is welcome at any time to come and check on him.” he said before walking away.

“Well go on then go see him. I want you in the office by seven tomorrow.” I said before leaving.

Before I was even half way to the door I saw her run strait for the stairs. She was fast but now I was curious. She obviously wanted to see him but the elevator wasn’t fast enough for her. I quickly fallowed after her staying hidden. After she practically flew into his room I stood and watched from the doorway not bothering to hid anymore. She was lost. It was like she was afraid. Not that she would be caught breaking rule number 12, because who hasn’t broken it? It’s only there to scare them.

But as I was saying she looked scared. It was as if she thought he’d be mad if he woke up and found her in his room. She just stood there for a moment before deciding that either he wouldn’t care or she didn’t. She slowly made her way and sat on chair next to his bed.

It was kind of cute how she acted around him. Its how I imagine Kelly would have looked when she brought a boyfriend home to meet me. Suddenly she started talking…

“You’re such an idiot Tony,” She whispered. “Sacrificing yourself for us. It’s a stupid thing to do. Sure you’re the fastest but you’re weaker than us. McGee or I would be more likely to make it out of this.”

Hmm, that’s weird why would her or McGee be more likely to make it out?

“You’re just as bad as Gibbs. Remember what happened with him? Yeah he went into a coma and didn’t want to wake up because of what happened with Shannon and now you’ve had all this crap with Jeanne and then blaming yourself for what happened with Jenny. Tony you can’t do this. If you don’t wake up I swear I’ll never forgive you.” She whispered voice ragged as if she was going to cry.

Hmm, so she thinks he’s like me. It seems like everyone thinks that since I retired what did he do?

“Please Tony I need you to wake up. You can’t leave me like this! I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me…”

Now we’re getting somewhere. About time she admitted it to herself.

“I just want you to know that you mean more to me than anyone else, you are like a brother to me…”

It’s about time that she got out and said that she actually cared about him. She always tried to avoid it but it was clear that she thought of him as family.

After that I left. I knew she’d be at work in the morning. If she had finally admitted it that meant that she’d be on the top of her game trying to figure out who set up the bomb so she could take them down.

XXX

“Jesus you look like hell Ziva,” McGee said when Ziva walked into the office.

“You truly know how to charm a person don’t you?” Ziva snapped.

“Well it’s just um…”

“Shut up McGee.” I said smirking.

He did.

“Ziva, why don’t you go and see if Abby’s gotten anything off of the Bomb.” I said waving her away.

McGee went back to whatever he was doing before she walked in until probably less than a minute later Abby and Ziva came running from the elevator.

“What did you find?” I asked calmly.

“The bomb wasn’t timed. Someone had to detonate it. They knew it was going to be Tony to open the door and they wanted to kill him. They had to have known that he would insist on being the one to open the door if it was thought to be booby trapped.”

“But who would know that? It would have to have been someone who knew us from when Kate was still alive. The only time we’ve ever been in a situation like that was right after he had the plague.” McGee said confused.

“Exactly! That narrows it down a lot no need to go through all the people who hate Tony. Only Leo’s hate Tony.”

“Okay, and if we could find out who else worked the case we could narrow it down that much further.”

“So what are we waiting for,” Ziva snapped impatiently interrupting the two.

“Nothing,” McGee said snapping back to his computer he began typing something in faster than I could even think.

Ziva went over and collapsed in her chair.

“When did you leave?” I asked knowing she would know what I meant.

“Five minutes before I got here.” she said with a sigh.

Abby gave me a look before beginning to sign something. I gave a nod and she smiled before heading back to the elevators.

“How late were you up last night?”

“I didn’t sleep.” she replied tonelessly.

“Go get some rest.”

“I can not afford rest at a time like this Gibbs. DiNozzo is in a coma and someone we could very well be working with could possibly attempted to murder him!”

“I got it,” McGee yelled.

“Where are they,” Ziva asked impatiently.

“I meant I know who was working the case.” McGee said rolling his eyes.

“Well why have you not called them in for questioning?”

“Well, um…boss?”

“Do it, I’m not going to argue with her.” I said with a small chuckle.

“Yes boss,” McGee said nodding and heading back to his desk.

“Ziva why don’t you go talk to Ducky. I don’t think he’s heard about DiNozzo yet.”

She gave me an odd look but headed to the elevator. When she was out of sight I went to my desk and used my e-mail for probably the first time ever. I wrote to Ducky and told him everything I had heard knowing that he would be on his computer and know right away.

Twenty minutes later she came back with her eyes slightly red and puffy but other than that she seemed fine.

“What did he need,” McGee asked not looking up from his computer.

“Nothing,” Ziva said keeping her voice even.

“Let it go Tim,” I said warningly.

Ziva and McGee both gave me a questioning look.

“Don’t you two have work to do?” I snapped.

“Um, yeah, everyone that worked the case has been called in and the first person is waiting in interrogation for us to start…” McGee said stumbling over his words.

“Then what are we waiting for? Ziva go I want you on this one.” I barked.

She nodded and headed to the elevator. McGee and I waited until she was headed down until we fallowed after. I didn’t say a word to him until after the questioning.

It took hours for all of them to be questioned but we got through it. Turns out not too many agents like DiNozzo but none of them disliked him enough to try and kill him. By the time we had finished Ziva was practically in hysterics. McGee wouldn’t notice but I could tell it was killing her that she couldn’t be with Tony and she wasn’t doing good here.

“Ziva, get out of here.” I barked.

She nodded and was gone in seconds.

“McGee, any theories on who could have done this?” It was a question but it sounded more like a demand.

“Um, well not exactly…”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I yelled.

“Well it’s not very likely but um maybe Jeanne?” he mumbled weakly.

“Call her in.”

He gave a nod before picking up his phone to make the call.

“She’s on her way in,” He said calmly.

I nodded and headed down to observation.

Thirty minutes later I walked in to interrogation where Jeanne was waiting for me.

“Why am I here?” She said struggling to stay calm.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, your agent didn’t tell me anything.”

“What does the name Tony DiNozzo mean to you?” I asked keeping my face and voice blank.

“He’s a bastard that broke my heart.” She said tersely.

“You must hate him.” I said smirking.

“I wish I would have never met him.”

“What did he do that was so bad, was it telling you your father was an arms dealer or the fact that he saved your life because he loved you enough to reveal his identity when he knew better?”

“It was the fact that he lied to me, now could you please tell me why I’m here? Because if you just brought me in to ask about you’re precious agent I think I’ll go.”

“Well you see, you’re here because Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is currently at Bethesda in a coma.”

“What has that got to do with me?”

“You see you’re our prime suspect. You know everything about him, you know that he’d do anything for his loved ones because you’ve witnessed it first hand. And most of all you have motive. He left you, broke your heart, so what would stop you from trying to kill him?” I said staring at her intensely.

“I’d like a lawyer,” She said stiffly.

“I would too if I were you,” I said smirking.

“Now,” She snapped.

“Right away,” I said walking out of the room.

“Hey Lee!” I yelled walking into the squad room.

“Yes Special Agent Gibbs?”

“The woman in interrogation wants a lawyer can you make it happen?”

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.” She said before walking away.

Twenty minutes later a tall man with dark cropped hair walked into the room.

“Can I help you sir,” McGee asked as he walked into the bullpen since I was being updated on Tony’s condition by Ziva.

“I’m looking for Special Agent Gibbs.” He said looking down his nose on Tim.

“I’ll call you back Ziva,” I said before hanging up.

“I’m guessing that’s you, I’m surprised places such as NCIS usually frown upon personal calls.” He said smirking.

“Well I guess you can call it that even though it wasn’t. I was checking the condition of one of my agents. He’s currently in a coma.” I said harshly.

He stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

“Well come on then James.” I said smirking.

“Who will I be representing and for what?”

“Jeanne Beniot, she is our prime suspect for setting off a bomb in order to kill a Federal Agent.”

“And how does she tie into this?”

“Oh you’ll see, but she won’t talk to me without a lawyer.” I said smirking.

Together we walked into the room. He sat down next to Jeanne while I sat across from them.

“Okay Jeanne, you have your lawyer. Now can we continue? I’ve got an agent down and I’d really like to get to the bottom of this for his sake.”

“Fine,” She said tersely glairing at me.

“Who is Anthony DiNozzo,” I asked.

“Why don’t you tell me,” she snapped. “I only knew who he pretended to be.”

“How did your relationship to Tony end, was it on good or bad terms.”

“Bad, but that is his own fault. If he wouldn’t have lied we wouldn’t have broken up.”

“So what are your feelings towards Tony?”

“Don’t answer that just yet. I want a privet word with my client.” James said quickly.

“Okay, you are free to go, for now Ms. Beniot but don’t wander too far away.”

I pulled my phone out as I walked back to the bullpen. Quickly probably quicker than anyone would have thought possible for me I dialed Ziva’s number.

“Shalom, have you found anyone guilty yet?”

“Not yet Ziva, how’s he doing?” I asked checking my watch. He had now officially been out for thirty-six hours.

“Same, Dr. Sanchez say’s it could be day’s before he comes too. He’s being stubborn like you were Gibbs.”

“Then he’ll be fine. He just doesn’t want to wake up just yet. After he sorts through everything he’ll wake up, not even I stayed down after what happened to me.”

“You sure Gibbs?”

“How’s this if he doesn’t wake up you can go all Mossad on his ass and beat the shit out of him?”

“Yes sir,” She said with a slight chuckle but I could tell it was forced.

“Get some rest Ziva, don’t worry he’ll be fine.”

She didn’t respond the line just went dead.

I gave a sigh and continued back to my desk. I sat quietly down in my desk chair and began to look through my e-mail. I had one from Fornell. Odd. Curiously I opened it. It contained only four words.

“Turn on the news.”

“McGee news now!” I barked.

Startled at my tone he quickly turned the news onto the plasma.

“Just yesterday afternoon we were informed that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, sacrificed himself in a bombing. A large corporation got a call that there was a bomb in the building and NCIS was first on the scene. Agent DiNozzo and the rest of his team including Agent Timothy McGee and Officer Ziva David entered the building cautiously. They searched until they found the spot where the bomb was placed. Agent DiNozzo stopped Agent McGee from opening the door and ordered him and Officer David to evacuate the building. As soon as he knew they were in the clear he proceeded to open the door and trigger the bomb. He got a full blast of the bomb and is now currently in coma in Bethesda Naval Hospital.” A lanky blond anchor woman said serious looking strait at the camera.

“All of us here at ZNN would like to send our condolences to the family and team of Agent DiNozzo.” Her partner said also looking at the camera.

“Wow,” McGee breathed.

“I believe that would be my cue to give DiNozzo’s father a call.” I said smirking. Tony was always complaining about how we never got any publicity.

I picked up my desk phone and dialed.

“What,” a gruff voice asked.

“I’m looking for Michael DiNozzo?”

“Pfft, your going to be looking for a long time, cause he don’t exist.” The voice laughed.

It sounded oddly familiar.

“And how is that?”

“Cause my last name aint DiNozzo, now come on Probie, don’t tell me you can’t tell who I am.” the voice said chuckling.

“Mike, your DiNozzo’s dad?”

“Yup, disappointed Probie?”

“No just surprised.”

“I’m guessing that you called to talk about Tony?”

“Yeah, he’s in a coma…”

“What the hell did you do to my boy? You were smacking him weren’t you?!” Mike yelled.

“There was an explosion.”

“God Damn it, not again.” Mike sighed.

“What do you mean not again?”

“I’ll be there tomorrow.” was all Mike said before hanging up.

“When you said Mike, you didn’t mean Mike Franks did you boss?” McGee asked.

“Yes I did McGee.” I snapped.

McGee nodded and returned to whatever he was doing.

XXX

“Hey there Probie,” Mike said sauntering over to my desk.”

“Mike,” I said smirking.

“So you finally figured it out, well it’s about time.”

“So, Mike when you said not again what exactly did you mean?”

“This has obviously happened before. When Tony was a kid he was in an explosion he was in a coma for three weeks. The explosion killed his mother. He didn’t have any major injuries it was just that he didn’t want to wake up. The explosion wasn’t an accident someone set it off when they thought his mother was the only one in the building. She was working late and I was picking her up and Tony wanted to go in to get her. I let him go by himself, he’d done it a thousand times. But after he went in I got the feeling I’d done something wrong. I was about to go in to get them when there was an explosion. That was the worst moment of my life, I had no clue if either of them would be okay. I could not only lose my fiancée but my little boy as well.”

“Tony has been in an accident like this before?” Ziva asked dropping her bag by her desk and walking over.

“Yeah, he was ten at the time.” Mike said with a far off look in his eyes. “Spent his eleventh birthday in the hospital because of it. He’s never been quiet the same since the day his mom died, he wont tell anyone what happened before the explosion.”

XXX

“Special Agent Gibbs, I thought you said I was free to go,” Jeanne said calmly when I walked into the interrogation room.

“I said you were free to go for the time being. By now Ms. Beniot I have larger reason to believe that you played a part in the explosion that injured Special Agent DiNozzo.”

“And what is that,” James said smiling slightly.

“Agent DiNozzo saw who set off the bomb. You see they weren’t being very careful they were standing in the building across from where the explosion took place. They looked right at him before setting off the bomb.” I said calmly.

“Did they? How strange who do you believe set off the bomb?” Jeanne asked calmly.

“You.”

“What is your proof that my client did anything?”

“Well you see Agent DiNozzo woke up yesterday with a full memory of the explosion.”

“Did he now? And he said that my client did it?”

“As a matter of fact he did.”

“I want to see proof that he said it.” James said stiffly.

“Well this isn’t a surprise Jeanne.” Tony said quietly from the corner. Everyone looked over at him.

“Tony,” Jeanne said looking up at him with distaste clear in her expression.

“I would say it’s nice to see you but it’s really not, especially after last time. Such a nice smile you gave me as you pressed that nice little button and then you probably stayed to watch didn’t you. I saw lots of pretty lights up real close! Did you see them Jeanne? The best one was big and white. You want to know what stopped me from going into that light?”

“Sure, probably another of your stupid lies.” Jeanne said snottily.

“My mother. That’s who I saw. She told me that I had people back here waiting for me and that no matter what I couldn’t leave them hanging because some bitch decided that she’d be vengeful and try to kill me. Did you know that’s how she died? A man that had tried getting her attention finally got tired of being denied. So one night when my father and I where going to pick her up from work I went in to get her. I had just made it into her office but it was off. She was standing and she had a weird expression on her face it turned to one of horror when I walked in. Remember the guy I was telling you about? He was standing by the window and he set off the bomb. With me right there. I almost died then. There were really pretty lights then too. I saw the white one then as well. But I could here my dad trying to call me back. So back I came.” Tony said calmly.

There were tears on Jeanne’s face.

“You should have just died you bastard!” Jeanne yelled.

“Sorry but I rather like living every now and then.” Tony said cheekily.

“Jeanne Beniot, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Special Agent Anthony James DiNozzo.” I said cuffing her.

“I hate you DiNozzo,” Jeanne said spitting at Tony.

“I can assure you that I feel the same.” Tony said brightly.

McGee entered the room and led Jeanne out of the room.

“Are you okay Tony,” I asked softly.

“No,” Tony muttered knees buckling.

I caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Hey, easy Tony, easy.” I said calmly.

“First time I’ve ever talked about that. I didn’t tell the doctors I remembered before the explosion they just knew that I remembered the explosion.” Tony said sobbing softly.

“Come on Tony, it’s okay.” I said leading him out of the room glairing at anyone who looked their way.

“Probie what the hell did you do to my son!” Mike snapped.

“Dad,” Tony asked confused.

“What did he do to you!”

“It’s nothing Mike, he’ll be fine.” I said pulling Tony into the elevator and shoving two legal agents out of it. When it started moving he pulled the emergency switch.

“Why is my dad hanging around NCIS. He retired years ago, he didn’t even leave Mexico to come see me when I had plague.” Tony said confused, tears were still running down his face.

“I called him, he came to give information about the time your mother died. He told us everything he could and then we waited for you to wake up. He’s seemed really distracted ever since he got here.” I said studying the other agent.

“He’s crazy, he was never quite the same after mom died. It was like he could stand the idea of seeing me and knowing that the only women he ever loved died after I went in to get her. She probably would have lived if it were him. But it was me that went. He was different that day I woke up in the hospital. He didn’t want to talk to me anymore. I was so afraid that he was mad at me, and that he’d never forgive me. I joined the foot ball team when I was in High School to try and distract myself and then I went to an out of state college. I haven’t seen him since the day I left for school.” Tony said tears welling in his eyes again.

“Hey, don’t worry it’s all going to be fine.” I said pulling Tony into an embrace.

“God Gibbs I almost died.” Tony said sobbing in to my shirt.

“But you didn’t that’s what’s important Tony,” I said hugging the young Italian tightly.

I held him until the sobs quieted. Tony pulled back looking embarrassed.

“Sorry about that boss,” Tony said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t say your sorry, it’s a sign of weakness.”

“I guess I’m pretty weak.” Tony said wiping his eyes.

“Saying your sorry might be a sign of weakness but crying isn’t. You shouldn’t be afraid to show that you actually can hurt.” I said wiping the stray tears that Tony had missed.

“I’m not so sure boss,” Tony said quietly.

“Never be afraid to show how you really feel or what you think Tony. Even when nobody else seems to care you can come to me. I’ll listen any time you need me.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Because Tony, I love you. You have no idea how torturous it was not being able to go see you whenever I wanted to make sure you were okay. Then Mike got here and freaked whenever someone came to see you with out giving him a heads up.” I said lifting his chin so he was looking me in the eyes.

“I love you too Boss,” Tony said leaning into my chest again.

XxXx

Well I hope you liked it. It’s the first story I’ve finished in a while and I feel really accomplished so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
